A New and Interesting Adventure
by Breezyfeather
Summary: Dan, Shun, and Marucho plan on leaving for Earth in the morning and begin to have a battle with Mira, Ace, and Barron as a memory of their strength, but what happens when Runo and the old group as well as a few others show up in New Vestroia?
1. Unexpected Surprises

"Hey, Silverwing. How do you think the Bakugan fans will like this," Shun asks leaning against the wall.

"Well, I sure hope that they like it. This is my first Fan-Fic," says Silverwing. Runo, Shun and Dan stare at her. "What?"

"This is your _first _Fan-fic and you're making Runo, Shun and I-" Dan starts, but Silverwing cuts him off with the swing of a golf club.

"Don't spoil the story," Silverwing shrieks. Dan rubs his head where the golf club hit him.

"Ow," he says pointedly. Silverwing swings at him again and he wisely crawls away. Ace and Mira laugh while Katie and Alice and Julie just watch with lop-sided grins. Dan gets to his feet and quickly walks over to the door frame, placing one hand on the doorknob.

"You're not going anywhere," Silverwing says, throwing a net at him. Julio and Spectra struggle to get it over Dan and pin him to the ground.

"Oh, come on!"

"Hey, you play with fire, you get burnt," Shadow laughed.

"Let's get this over with," Runo sighs. "Just start reading."

Ace, Mira, and Barron all stood at the top of the trailer, looking off into the distance. Ace thought that he could hear Dan snoring from here and smirked, finding it amusing. Mira sighed, wondering how she could have ever thought that joining the Vexos was a good idea. It had just brought her pain. And now her brother- Spectra- had tried to kill Dan. She put her head in her hands as the wind caused her nightdress to swirl around her legs. Ace put one hand on her back and smiled at her. She smiled back, glad that he understood.

"I don't want to have to go back to Vestal tomorrow," Barron muttered. "I like it here, with all of you guys. And then we're going to have to go and shut Zenoheld and the Vexos up for good and Master Dan and Master Marucho and Shun won't be there to help us." Mira and Ace glanced at each other.

"Well, we have to do this ourselves. If we don't, then they'll just come back and re-capture New Vestroia, and we all know that that won't be good," Mira said.

"Don't beat yourself up, Barron. Hopefully, Dan and I will get a chance to brawl again sometime. And this time, I'm gonna win," Ace said, Percival popping out on his hand.

"You have the right idea, Ace. There is no way I am going to let that overgrown lizard beat us," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" Ace and the others turned to see Dan and Drago standing behind them, dressed in his uniform, complete with his Gauntlet. Shun and Marucho flanked him, both also dressed in their uniforms with their attribute corresponding Gauntlets. Drago, Elfin and Ingram both floated in the air above their brawlers' shoulders. Dan chuckled. "Do you really think that you can beat the three of us," he asked.

Ace and the others blinked, surprised. Dan laughed out loud. "I'm just messing with ya. But, how about a little battle for old times sake? A memory of how strong all of us are now if we never see each other again," Dan said.

"Yes, that way we can all remember the bond we share as friends and the rivalry we share as Bakugan Brawlers," Marucho said with a smile. Ace and the others blinked again, then smirked as well.

"You bet, you guys," Mira replied. "Just let me get changed first. I'd hate to go out of the trailer in just my nightgown and slippers." She disappeared into the trailer in search of her usual brawling uniform with Wilda perched on her shoulder.

"I don't get it," Dan said a minute later, staring at the closed door. "She doesn't ever care about how she looks in battle. Why does she start to be such a girl when we aren't?" Ace and the others laughed. "What?"

"As Runo would say-" Barron started.

"Cute and clueless," Mira finished, returning. She giggled, tossing Barron and Ace their Gauntlets. Shun blinked at Dan.

"Runo called you Cute and Clueless," he asked.

"Hey, she was just messing with me," Dan protested.

"Hey, you don't think you're gonna hog all the brawling action, do you," someone called from below. Dan, Shun, Marucho, Mira and Barron all gasped.

"Is that who I think it is," Dan whispered, dashing over to the railing.

"Oh, come on Dan," Runo cried. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what my voice sounds like already!"

"Runo! Julie! Alice," Dan cried, falling over the railing. He shouted in surprise, crashing into the earth below. He moaned in pain, sitting up.

"Dan! Are you okay," Julie asked, running to his side. Runo and Alice dashed over as well, but not as quickly. Dan rubbed his head and got to his feet, embracing Runo.

"I told you I'd find you again, didn't I," Runo asked. Dan smiled and reached inside his pocket, feeling for the three Bakugan that he hadn't planned on giving to them until the next day.

"Hey, I think that some people miss you three a lot," Dan said, opening his fist. Tigrerra, Gorem and Hydranoid popped out of their balls in his hand and stared up at their bralwers.

"Is that who I think it is," Runo asked, staring, wide-eyed, at the white and gold Bakugan in Dan's hand.

"No way," Julie gasped, eyes filling with tears.

"Is that...," Alice started.

"Tigrerra!" "Gorem!" "Hydranoid," they all shouted at once. The three Bakugan jumped off of Dan's hand and flew over to their partners, who caught them and started crying with happiness. Mira, Ace, Barron, Shun and Marucho all came running out of the trailer, Mira holding three other Gauntlets besides her own. Drago floated over Dan's shoulder and would have been smiling if we weren't trapped inside his ball.

"I missed you, Runo," Tigrerra said. Runo wiped her eyes with one hand.

"Gorem, I thought that I would never see you again," Julie sobbed, kneeling on the ground.

"Alice, I missed you so much," Hydranoid said between his three heads.

Nine more people stepped out from the darkness. Dan tensed, wondering who these people were. Then, recognition flashed between them all. "Katie! Klaus, Chan, Julio, Komba! Billy, Masquerade? Jenny, Joe, is that you," Dan asked, running toward them. Joe grinned, Chan hanging onto his arm.

"Yep, and you managed to name all of us right off the bat," Joe said. Mira pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it, signaling the stadium lights on the front of the trailer to flick on. It illuminated Dan, Runo, and the party that they had brought along with them. Joe and Chan were holding hands, Julio, Komba and Billy all had their arms crossed, trying to look all tough-guy, Katie, who was Marucho's online friend, was smiling with her sand-colored pig-tails trailing down her back. Her Bakugan had been sent to the Doom Dimension by Masquerade a long time ago and her father had built her a mechanical replacement, but when Dan and the others passed their tests in the Doom Dimension, he came back just like all of the other Bakugan. Klaus was standing next to Jenny, who looked quite happy. Jenny was a Vestal that had accidentally fallen into a dimensional portal to Earth, where she met Klaus who had been more than willing to care for her.

Lastly, Masquerade was leaning against a tree. It was hard to tell his expression because of the mask that dipped down over the sides of his face like fangs, but his mouth was tipped upward in a cocky grin. "Masquerade? Is that really you," Shun asked, shocked. Ace and Barron were staring at him in shock as well, while Marucho stared at Alice.

"I don't understand. Isn't Masquerade a second personality of Alice," Marucho asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Alice grinned.

"Yes, he is part of me," Alice explained. "But my grandfather found a way to split us apart. Now, Masquerade is his own self, but I am still attached to him through a psychic bond. We can sometimes telepathically communicate."

"It's true," said Masquerade in his deep voice. "Her grandfather is a very smart man. Now, I fight for the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"But, what Bakugan do you have," Dan asked.

"I managed to pair up with Exedra, so now Hydranoid can remain with Alice," Masquerade responded.

"Um, I'm not following any of this," Barron said, looking a little dazed.

"All that you need to know is that you all will be facing all of us Vexos," someone shouted. Dan and the Resistance jumped and turned to where the voice came from. He gasped, a sound that was echoed by the others.

Spectra jumped down from on top of the trailer, flanked by Gus and Mylene. Runo gasped when Shadow Prove, Lync, and Volt landed right in front of her. "Well, Dan, it seems like you have quite the army," Hydron called.

"Huh," Dan asked, looking from side to side.

"Is there any chance to go one on one with the best Bakugan Brawler," he asked, flipping off the trailer and landing a nose length away from Dan's face. Dan narrowed his eyes at him, Drago floating over his shoulder in an agitated manner.

"Resistance, we have a score to settle," Spectra said, walking forward so that he, too, stood in front of Dan. Mira's heart pounded at the sight of her brother and the rest of the Vexos, but the presence of the prince really made her nervous. Shun and Barron had to hold Ace back from going after Spectra, who had drawn his blade again, while Runo stepped up behind Dan. Dan placed a card in his Gauntlet, as did Runo when Mira tossed her a gauntlet. They both drew blades of their own, Runo's for protection. Dan stared at her in shock and then leapt backward to escape Spectra's attack.

Lync drew a blade and jumped at Runo, who blocked his attack with her blade. She had to hold her arm in place in order to keep the blade from slipping. Katie gasped, placing her battle card in her gauntlet. Masquerade and Shadow both copied her movements, making Katie smirk. "Alright, Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Katie threw down her Gate Card, shouting, "Gate Card, Set!" Then, she looked at her Chameleon Bakugan in her hand. "Let's do this, Chamelia. You'll mimic his attribute and abilities, right," she asked.

"You bet, Katie," the clear Chameleon Bakugan said. Katie grinned.

"Bakugan, brawl," Katie cried, throwing Chamelia onto the Gate Card. "Bakugan stand!" Her Bakugan popped out of it's sphere and grew in size, appearing like a giant lizard after which he was named. It was clear when it emerged because it had no opponent to mimic an attribute from.

"Is that all you got," Shadow Probe asked. He checked his gauntlet for the power-level and gasped. "No way! No attribute and a power-level of 600? That's impossible!" He sneered. "Oh well. I don't know what this thing is, but Hades and I are gonna crush it! Bakugan, Brawl!"

He chucked his Mechanical Darkus Hades at the Gate Card. "Bakugan, Stand!" It appeared, looking just like Hydranoid. In fact, he looked so much like Hydranoid that when he was first introduced to battle, he wore a thin layer of skin that mimicked Hydranoid's appearance. Shun and Ingram had thought that it was the real Hydranoid, who was locked up in Hydron's throne room, though. Now, it appeared all metallic with no skin on it at all. Chamelia and Katie grinned as Chamelia adapted to the Darkus attribute. A card formed in her hand out of little molecules. Shadow and the other Vexos gasped.

"What? You've never heard of the Chameleon Bakugan? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Their species is very rare. Whenever I go up against an opponent, Chameleon will copy almost all of the opponents abilities. I have one ability card that is unique to my Chameleon," Katie said. Shadow shouted out in anger.

"No way! This is so not cool, man," he shouted, jumping up and down.

"What's the matter, Runo? Having trouble," Lync asked, sneering.

"Shut up, creep," she shouted, slashing at his head with her blade. He ducked, but not so soon that the blade missed him entirely. She still managed to hack off a small bit of his hair. Dan and Spectra slashed at each other, ducking and jumping away from blows that could have brought about their ends. Suddenly, Runo cried out. Dan stopped in his attack and gasped when he realized that Lync, Mylene, Gus and Volt were all pointing their multicolored blades at Runo, who was cowering in the center.

"Runo," Dan shouted, dashing toward her. Spectra and Hydron grabbed him, though, blocking his access.

"Runo," Julie, Alice and Chan all cried.

"Dan," shouted Mira, Shun, and Ace. The others all turned to stare at Dan, who was struggling in Spectra's and Hydron's grasps and Runo, who was shaking in the middle of the circle made of blades. Then, they all dropped the blades and Mylene dashed forward. She touched a stick with two glowing circles around the top to Runo's side and she screamed in pain, sinking to her knee's.

"Runo," Dan, Julie, Alice and Tigrerra shouted. Dan again tried to throw Spectra and Hydron off, but had little success. Mylene clipped handcuffs around Runo's wrists and pulled her to her feet.

"Dan, the only way for you to free her," Hydron started, but Drago cut him off.

"Hydron! You imprisoned Tigrerra and the other Bakugan," Drago shouted. Hydron sneered.

"Good, so you know of me?"

"Come off it," Dan shouted, pulling out of their grasps. They made no move to recapture him, seeing as the deed they had set out to accomplish was completed. "Drago, how about we make a little deal with these two. We take out both of them ourselves, then they let Runo go."

"Ah, but if we win," Hydron pushed.

"How about... If we win," Spectra said slowly, each stretched out syllable making Dan angrier, "He and the girl have to join us."

"One more condition," Masquerade said. Dan turned toward him in shock. "Dan and I fight together to make things even."

"Ah, but don't you have to help your friend there fight Shadow," Hydron said, pointing at Katie. Just then, Shadow's Bakugan swirled back into its ball and his Life Gauge shrank to zero. Masquerade smirked and Hydron hissed in anger.

"You ready, Dan," Masquerade asked. Dan grinned and nodded, Drago closing his ball and flying into Dan's hand.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike," they all shouted. "Gate Card, Set," Dan yelled, spinning and sending the card flying toward the center of the battle field. All of the Brawlers around them dashed into the Trailer with Mira and the lead and came out at the top of it to watch. "Bakugan, Brawl," Dan shouted, tossing Drago onto the Gate Card. He popped out of his ball on Dan's command and emerged in a tornado of flame.

"Your move, Hydron," Dan called. Hydron grinned.

"Bakugan, Brawl," he shouted, tossing his Sub-Terra Bakugan onto the Gate Card. "Trioid, Stand!" A mechanical Bakugan grew from the spot that the small sphere had landed. Drago flew at it, causing to to stumble backwards.

"Ability, activate," Dan shouted, placing an ability card in his gauntlet. "Fire Tornado!" Drago shot toward Trioid, slamming into him and causing him to fall over.

"Ability, activate," Hydron said. "Nuerosame Blade!" After about twenty minutes of non-stop brawling action which Masquerade and Spectra chimed in on, Dan and Masquerade were defeated. Dan looked up as Spectra and Hydron loomed over him. Dan placed Drago in his pocket and got, shakily to his feet.

"I lost," he murmured in shock as Hydron pushed him forward. Runo stared at him in shock, as did all of the others.

"Dan, don't go," Masquerade said, standing up himself. His white coat was torn to shreds while Exedra floated above his metal breastplate that extended over his shoulders and shoulder blades.

"I made a deal, guys," Dan said, looking back. "But I won't do anything for them. Here, Chan," Dan called, taking Drago out. She stared at him as he tossed Drago to her. "Keep the Perfect Core out of Spectra's hands, got it?" He earned himself a sharp shock from the rounded Tazer thing. Shun narrowed his eyes and jumped at them using his Ninja skills so that he was a blur. He chopped down on Spectra's shoulder, who yelled in pain and sank to he knees. Dan stood there, staring. Next, Shun turned to Hydron, who shocked him in the stomach.

Shun gasped but managed to jump high with one of his Ninja jumps. He kicked Lync on the shoulder, coming into contact with his armor there. Volt grabbed him from there and threw him onto the ground, where he was pinned by Shadow until Mylene managed to bind his hands and legs together. Dan gasped when he saw his friends slung over Volt's shoulder, but Hydron just pushed him forward as Spectra got to his feet, causing them all to trip.

"Nice going," Spectra muttered. They all walked away, having to take three of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers by force. Dan looked back once and met Julie's agonized stare. Her eyes were swimming with tears. Dan sighed and forced a grin, which was taken from him when Hydron pushed him forward again.

"Move it, slowpoke. We've got a lot of ground to cover before morning," he said. Dan sighed and wished that he still had Drago like Shun had Ingram and Runo had Tigrerra. But he didn't regret his decision. At least Spectra wouldn't get his hands on the Perfect Core and cause the whole world to go out of whack. Dan sighed, continuing between Spectra and Hydron. He wondered what his captors had in store for them.

Shun stares at Silverwing. "What?"

"Couldn't you have made MASQUERADE go after them? I had some catching up to do," he shouts. Katie and the others laugh. "And why did I have to get captured? Why couldn't you just make them stun me or something?"

"Well, I have plans," says Silverwing.

"Like _what?_"

"Well, if I told you, I would spoil the story!"

"Come on, Shun. She takes two days to finish five pages. She'll have you guys out of there before Monday," Shadow says.

"You are telling them this _why_," Mylene asks.

"Well, it's true," Shadow whines. Mylene groans.

"Keep going, you two. I'm enjoying the show," Lync laughs. Ace and Spectra attempt restrain Mylene before she kills Lync with her blade.

"You two have the right idea. I'm gonna leave now," Shadow says, backing toward the door and slipping out.

"I'm with ya on that one. RUN," Lync shouts, followed swiftly by Runo and Dan.


	2. Freedom

"So, Silverwing, what do you have planned for us today," Ace asks. Shun sends him a glare from where he is chained to Mylene and Runo. Silverwing glances at him from the computer screen, where she is rapidly typing.

"If you want to know, you're gonna have to read," she replies. Runo sighs and glances at Spectra, who is leaning against the wall.

"Something tells me that this is going to be worse than when Spectra kidnapped me," she mutters. He glances at her.

"For the last time: I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, well, can't a girl hold a grudge for that?"

"Runo, I really don't think that you are in the right position to argue with him," Hydron says. She sends him daggers through her eyes and he takes a nervous step back. Gus and Mylene sigh while Shadow laughs like the hyena he is.

"Did you know that one of my friends is scared of you, Shadow," Silverwing asks. He blinks at her and stops laughing. "Your laugh freaks her out."

"Is that my fault," he asks. Silverwing swings at him with her golf club.

"Uh, just get reading before she kills him," Julie shouts frantically.

"Yeah, I think that that would be a good idea," Alice shouts over the sound of Silverwing's insane laughter as she chases Shadow with her golf club above her head.

"So, how do you think that we're gonna get outta this," Dan asked. Shun glanced at him while scanning the cell for an escape route yet again. Runo sighed while pulling against the chains that bound her to the wall.

"Just why did they chain me to the wall and not you guys," she asked, wincing as she strained against them.

"They did that so that we won't try to escape," Dan sighed.

"Even if we did find a way out of here, we wouldn't be able to take you with us," Shun said. "And then they would be holding you hostage."

"Sure, use the girl to get to everyone else," Runo growled. "Vestals are so sexist."

"Hey, not all of them," Dan pointed out.

"Yeah. Mira and Ace and Barron especially are not sexist," Ingram said. Runo rested her head against the wall.

"I guess."

"Well, well, well. Now that the tough little Brawlers have finished dwelling on escape," Mylene drawled, coming into the dungeon, "maybe we can actually have a conversation."

"What do you want, Mylene," Shun asked, grabbing the bars of the metal door. She sneered, Shadow and the others coming down behind her.

"You know what we want," Hydron said, coming forward. "Or at least what Spectra wants."

"I'm not giving you the Perfect Core," Dan shouted, remembering, nervously, how Drago had managed to transfer some of it to him. "I don't even have Drago to give it to you!"

"Don't try to fool us, little boy," Gus said.

"We know that he transferred it to you," Shadow laughed. Runo and Shun sent him worried glances. Dan cocked his head at them.

"That's impossible. No human or Vestal would be able to control the power of the Perfect Core," he said, while the mark on his back that pulsed with the Perfect Core Energy tingled. It linked him with Drago and the Six Ancient Warriors, as well as most of the other Bakugan. He only held a portion of the Perfect Core energy, a small amount that Drago had given him so that the Vexos wouldn't be able to get all at once. "It's impossible," he repeated. "Drago told me himself."

"We can tell that you're lying through your teeth, Dan Kuso," Spectra said, pushing through the others. "The cell that you are in can detect the power of the Perfect Core. We know that Drago transferred it to you, and now we are going to give you one chance to surrender it to us, peacefully."

"Like I'd ever do that," Dan shouted, knowing that the cat was out of the bag now. "If I do that, then New Vestroia will be converted back to the six attributed worlds, Pyrus, Ventus, Aquos, Darkus, Haos and Sub-Terra! Everything that we fought so hard for would be completely annihilated and it would be impossible for the Vestals to settle here at all!"

"Like we care," Hydron said. "My father just seeks revenge now, after you destroyed the Dimension Controllers! You Brawlers will pay for what you've done!" He was shouting now. Dan, Shun, and Runo all glared at them. Hydron turned to a guard that was sitting in the hallway. "Let the girl go."

The guard stood up and pressed a button, which caused the shackles to release Runo. She sank to her knees, rubbing her wrists. "Activate the Electrical Field," Hydron ordered and the Guard hit another button, causing the bars that Shun was hanging on to spark with electricity. Shun cried out and pulled his hand off of it. Dan narrowed his eyes at Hydron, knowing that there was some sort of repercussion about the shield. Dan didn't touch it for fear that it absorbed the Perfect Core Energy that he possessed.

"I sure hope that you reconsider, Dan," Gus said, stepping up beside Spectra. "That shield won't let anything in or out unless deactivated from the outside. No one is coming to help you, so you are stuck here until you surrender the Perfect Core to us."

"Gus, you better shut up, if you know what's good for ya," Dan threatened.

"Look at you, making threats," Lync laughed.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Dan," Hydron said. "This shield will come closer to you every day, so after about a week you won't be able to move without having the energy extracted from you forcefully."

"So why are you so keen to wait," Shun asked.

"Just in case Dan wants to escape some of the pain and maybe just remain our hostage," Hydron answered.

"Like he'd do that," Runo shouted. "I know Dan, and he never gives in! Not when we're battling, not when he's held captive in the Doom Dimension. Not even when Masquerade sent Drago there. He thought that he would never see him again, so he jumped into the Doom Dimension after him. Dan is a fighter, and we will never give it to you, Vexos scum!"

"You have a lot of nerve, lecturing me, considering where you are right now," Hydron said, stepping forward threateningly. Runo didn't flinch. Dan and Shun stared at her in disbelief.

"Get lost," Runo told him. His eyes widened.

"You dare tell me what to do," he shrieked. "You stupid Earth girl! You have no idea what you have just done, do you! You will regret it." He took a deep breath and got a handle on his temper, then smirked. "Whatever, Brawlers. I have time, so I really don't care how long it takes for you to realize that surrendering it to me is the best thing to do. If you want to live, that is." He turned and walked out of the chamber, the rest of the Vexos following, leaving Dan and Shun to stare at Runo in shock.

"Runo, I'm sorry that I got you into this mess," Dan said as soon as the door clanged shut. Runo shook her head.

"You didn't. I came to New Vestroia on my own free will. It was even my idea," she said. "It was my choice to fight beside you and now I'm paying for it. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. Now, the Vexos might get some of the Perfect Core and they might kill you in the process." Her eyes seemed shinier than usual. "Dan, don't you give up. Don't you _dare_ surrender it to them because, if it doesn't kill you, I will!"

Dan and Shun stared at her, then burst into laughter. She blinked. "What's so funny?" When Dan finally stopped laughing, he smiled at her.

"I just think that I couldn't have picked a better girl to like." Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a little bit.

"You mean it," she whispered, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, I mean it," he said, opening his arms. She blushed and ran to meet his embrace. The stood there, hugging, for a while. Shun smiled at them and turned his attention to disabling the machine from inside the cell. Then, he realized that the shield had shrank ever so slightly, so now he could see the bars of the shield separately.

"Uh, guys, I really hate to break this up," Shun started, "but I think the force-field is shrinking."

"What do you mean," Dan asked, letting go of Runo, who looked nervous.

"See this," Shun asked, pointing at the bars of their cell. "The electricity ran _through_ them. Now, you can see it _outside_ of the bar. It's getting smaller, Dan."

"Oh, snap, that means," he started.

"At this rate, it'll be closed around us in three days," Shun finished. Then, Runo got an idea.

"Hey, Dan," she asked. He looked at her. "Aren't you linked to the Perfect Core like Drago and the Six Ancients?"

"Yeah, why," he asked. Then, he and Shun gasped, grasping the meaning to her words.

"If you are linked to them, can't you contact them," she asked excitedly. He and Shun exchanged glances and Dan sat down on the floor.

"I dunno. I've never really tried," he said. He closed his eyes and imagined Apollonir and Drago, standing side by side. Then, he opening his eyes in shock. He found himself floating in a misty place. All around him was fog, although it wasn't humid at all. He looked around and then he heard his name.

"Dan!" Dan turned to see Drago standing behind him.

"Drago," he gasped. He reached out his hand and touched Drago's wing. "Oh my gosh, this is real," he realized. The fog cleared somewhat, revealing Apollonir and the other warrior Bakugan, as well as Masquerade, who was standing by Exedra.

"Dan, your call has been answered," Apollonir said. Dan gasped.

"What do you mean? I'm still in the cell, as far as I know," he said.

"No. You are in the realm at the center of New Vestroia, where the Perfect Core is kept," Exedra said.

"Dan," someone shouted. Dan turned to see Runo and Shun floating behind him.

"Runo! Shun," he gasped. He turned around again to face Apollonir and the rest of the Ancients and smiled. "Runo, c'mere," he said. She blinked and walked forward to his side. "Apollonir, Drago," he started, "I think that Runo deserves to hold some of the Perfect Core energy. This way, if we both get captured and held in the same type of cell as before, they won't be able to take all of it from me."

"Dan," Runo whispered, staring at him with wet eyes.

"She is not the only one that deserves a portion of the Core," Drago said. "Shun does, as well."

"Then, let us each release some of our Perfect Core Energies to you two," Apollonir said. He and Drago held their hands out to Runo and Shun, who both started glowing. Runo and Shun gasped, staring at their radiating hands. A mark blazed in between each of their shoulder blades, Shun's resembling Ingram's wings and Runo's resembling Tigrerra's blades. Dan's resembled Drago's wings. When the glow died down, Runo and Shun both stared at themselves in shock, as did Dan when he realized what the problem was. He and the others had traits of each of their Bakugan!

Dan had Drago's wings, except they were on his back, and he had a lizard tail, as well as a hidden green diamond on his chest like Drago had. Runo had Tigrerra's blue diamond and black and white tail, as well as the iron forearm plates and a pair of shorter fangs than Tigrerra's. Shun had Ingram's six wings and a few feathers on his lower back like Ingram's tail. "Are we..." Dan whispered in disbelief.

"Bakugan," Runo and Shun both said at the same time. Ingram and Tigrerra stared at their humans in shock, although they weren't really humans any more.

"Ingram, Drago, and Tigrerra," Lars Lion said. "Because your humans have evolved into partial Bakugan, you will also evolve into partial humans. This means that when you are outside of battle, you can remain in ball form, or in human form. When you are in human form, you will have some traits that mark you as who you are, like your hair color. Tigrerra, you might even continue to have fangs."

"But how is that possible," Tigrerra asked.

"When they became part Bakugan, part of their human DNA flowed into their Bakugan. This allows you to transform into partial humans if you choose to," Frosch said.

"Like Lars Lion said, you will retain some of your traits. I cannot tell just what you will retain some defining characteristics of yourselves," Oberus told them.

"The only time that you will not be able to shift into a human is when you are battling. It would be unwise and would put you in a state of vulnerability," Exedra said, "so we bound that ability."

"Dan, Runo, Shun, and Drago, you must all try your hardest to keep the Perfect Core from the Vexos. Because all of you have gotten stronger, you may travel to Earth with your energies and Bakugan," Clayf said. "However, you must keep your Bakugan traits hidden."

"But how," Runo asked, staring at her tail as she managed to flick it.

"Runo, you can hide your traits by thinking about being human. All of you can do that," Lars Lion said.

"If you are in danger of being caught by the Vexos, just think to us that you need to be hidden, and since we are all linked to the Perfect Core, we will hear you and hide your Bakugan traits," Apollonir said. Dan, Shun, and Runo nodded.

"Remember, you four, holding the Perfect Core is a very difficult task," Frosch said.

"We're counting on you," said Oberus. Five of the Six Ancient Warriors vanished into the fog again, while Masquerade and Exedra remained.

"I shall guide the four of you out and back to our friends. They are very worried about you," he said, turning and walking away through the fog. The others followed him quickly, wanting to leave this creepy place.

Shun stares at Silverwing in shock. "YOU MADE ME PART BAKUGAN!" Silverwing blinks and looks up from the computer screen, startled.

"Don't blame her, Shun," Julie says. "I asked the others and they agreed that it was a good idea!"

"You mean this is your fault?" Shun asks, stunned. Julie shrinks away in fear and Silverwing swings at him with her golf club. He jumps out of the way with his ninja skills and unfurls his wings. Dan and Runo sigh and make their Bakugan parts visible. Dan grabs Runo around the stomach and jumps into the air in pursuit of Shun.

"You idiot," Dan shouts. Suddenly, a force field is visible before the three Baku-humans. Shun and Dan gasp and struggle to pull out of their dives, but Dan drops Runo in the process. She shrieks until Shun grabs her. She slashes at his face with her hand and slaps him across the face.

"Ow!" he shouts, letting her go. Suddenly, Shadow is there, as well as Spectra. They shoot Shun with his tranquilizers.

"Aw, come on. I was just starting to have fun," Dan complains, landing beside Runo.

"Well, he would have gotten out of control and you know it," Shadow snaps. Spectra grabs Runo around the waist the same way he had when he kidnapped her the first time and she gasps as he jumps away with her.

"Let go, you feathered freak," she shouts. He drops her and falls over, laughing. She slaps him and that shuts him up. "That outta teach you, *******!"

He rubs his cheek and gets up, walking away. Alice and the others burst into laughter, Shadow howling the loudest.


	3. Triumphant Return: Or is it?

"I'm almost scared to find out what you have in store for us this time," Barron mutters. Katie grins.

"She told me, and it's nothing too bad," says Klaus. "But I'm not gonna spill anything because she hasn't taken her anger pills today."

"She hasn't taken them in five years," Komba says. "She goes and tries to hit someone every day. Why start acting scared now?"

"Because he's afraid that he won't be able to work with a black eye," Julio jokes. Klaus punches him in the jaw.

"I think that Klaus is a force to be reckoned with," Volt grins. "It wouldn't be wise to mess with him, would it?"

"I think that you like him, Mylene," Lync laughs, seeing her pink cheeks. Her face gets even redder, contrasting largely with her blue outfit.

"Mind your own business, Lync Volan," she screams it him, pulling out an electric blue whip. Lync roars with laughter, even through the whips that she landed on him.

"I think that we've seen enough of this," Jenny shouts.

"I agree," says Spectra.

"I do as well, Master Spectra," Gus says.

"Then just get reading already," Chan yells from where she is trying to pull Mylene off of Lync.

"Dan, wake up," Drago said. Dan stirred. He felt someone shaking his shoulder. The hand there was warm, unusually warm. The only other person that Dan knew that had skin that warm was Shun, but Shun's hands were always gloved slightly. Dan opened his eyes slowly and met the green gaze of a tall teenage boy. Dan yelled and sat bolt upright.

"Who are you," he shouted. The teen had bright red hair, almost auburn, and it stood, spiked, on the top of his head. It was like Barron's haircut, minus the headband. He wore a red tank with golden armor that curved downward so that it framed his arms. In the center of the tank, a green diamond sat framed by a golden rim. He wore deep red knee-length shorts with silver chains hanging off of them. The teen blinked at Dan.

"Dan, don't you recognize me," the teen asked. Dan noticed that the teen sounded a lot like Drago. In fact, his voice was identical.

"Drago," Dan asked, rubbing his eyes. He blinked the sleep away and saw Drago nodding at him. "Oh, wow, that is way cool, man," Dan said, taking in Drago's new appearance. Although Drago looked mostly human, he also had a smaller tail that resembled his tail when he was in Bakugan form as well as his Perfect Core Diamond and his wings. "But how did you get here?"

"Yes, Daniel. I didn't think that I would enjoy this form to much, but I was wrong," Drago said, looking at his body. "I was summoned by the Six Ancient Warriors and your feelings of need."

"Dan," Runo mumbled, sitting up. Her hair was a mess and she still seemed half asleep. A white haired woman stood over her, blocking the sun. She had a blue diamond in the center of her forehead and iron forearm guards on her arms, as well as a black and white stripped tail. Fangs managed to still be visible slightly over her lower lip.

"My lady," the lady said, and as soon as Dan heard her voice it became apparent who she was.

"Tigrerra," Runo mumbled, blinking. Then, she caught sight of the woman in the short white and gold shirt and white pants. "Oh, wow! Is that really you, Tig," she asked.

"Yes, my lady," Tigrerra said, bowing. "This form is quite comfortable, if I must say."

"I agree, as well," another woman said, walking up. She had light green hair and green eyes. Her outfit was a green tee and green pants. Her six wings were folded along her back and a few feathers draped in front of her left eye. She smiled, walking into the clearing where they had all slept the night before. Shun and Masquerade followed her, Exedra not in Bakugan or ball form. He, too, was a human. Sort of.

Exedra had black hair, a lot like Shun's. Thankfully, he had one head. He wore a black and purple long sleeved shirt whose sleeves hung around his wrists. He had purple armor that curved over his shoulders and a Darkus emblem over his chest in the form of a medallion. His pants were loose purple slacks and he walked barefooted. He had fangs and a purple diamond on his chest, hidden by his shirt. He also had a lizard tail, like Drago, except his was black. It was this that he flicked side to side now.

"Now that you are all awake, it is time to continue our journey back to our companions," Exedra said. He turned and nodded at Masquerade, who grinned back, pulling out a Gate Card. Dan and the others gasped.

"That's the one that fell from the sky, like, five years ago," Dan stuttered. Masquerade laughed.

"Yep. And this isn't just any old card," he said. "This is a transporter card that I created, remember? I didn't want to use it yesterday because by then the Vexos would have figured out that you are missing and they would have been looking for transporter signals and would have easily picked up on our location. Now, everyone come here," he ordered.

Dan and Drago walked over to Masquerade and Exedra, followed by Runo and Tigrerra and Shun and Ingram. Dan took Runo's hand, who grabbed Shuns. Their Bakugan all put their hands on their master's shoulders and Masquerade activated the card. Dan and Shun held fast to Runo, who was breathless with awe. The card glowed and then the glow enveloped all of them, causing them to fly through a dimensional gate. They emerged in front of the trailer, where a very startled Mira and Ace were sitting.

"Dan," Mira gasped, jumping up. Ace blinked and then grinned, getting up as well.

"Hey, guys," Ace shouted. "Masquerade did it!"

Julie and Alice were the first ones out of the trailer, followed swiftly by Chan and Katie, then Klaus, Komba, Julio and Billy. Barron and Marucho appeared on the railed balcony, stunned but grinning. The last to emerge were Joe and Jenny, who both looked very happy.

"Dan! You're back," Julie gasped, launching herself at him. She stumbled to a halt when she noticed something orange and red poking out from behind his shoulder. "Um, Dan, what's that," she asked, pointing. Dan jumped and looked over his shoulder, spotting his wing. Dan flicked his tail and Julie screeched. Dan and the others showed off their Bakugan traits, which were met with gasps of shock and curiosity.

"Oh, my goodness," Alice gasped, walking forward so that she stood in front of Runo, who flicked her tail. Alice reached forward and touched Runo's blue diamond in the center of her forehead and nearly fainted. Klaus was suddenly at her side, holding her up.

Shun unfurled his six wings with a grin, launching himself into the sky with Ingram at his heels. All of the others gasped except for Joe, who laughed. Chan turned to stare at him and he instantly revealed a pair of white wings that were identical to the ones that Wavyrn had had. She gasped, drawing the attention of the others, who also gasped in shock. Joe jumped into the air with a laugh, soaring around with Shun. Dan smiled, taking Runo's hand and pulling her into the air with him. She shrieked.

He let her go and swooped down to catch her again. Her face was white by then and she lifted a shaky hand. He blinked at her then gasped as she slapped him across the face. "Put me down, you idiot," she screamed at him, and he swooped down, placing her gently on her feet. He smiled at her and then glided over to the top of the trailer, where he landed with ease. Runo jumped up after him, followed swiftly by Tigrerra. Joe and Shun landed behind them, Ingram continued to circle above them.

"We're all going home today," Dan said, punching the air with his fist. Drago smiled and jumped into the air, spreading his wings. When he climbed in the sky a wave of unease crept over him. He glanced to the east and gasped, spotting one of Gus's hornets just a few yards away. Drago stared at it for a moment, then dove down to tell Dan of the danger that awaited them.

"Dan," Drago shouted. Dan looked up and noticed the Hornet fluttering behind Drago. Dan gasped and turned to Barron.

"Get me a bat or something," Dan shouted, then gasped when Barron immediately tossed him a baseball bat. Dan blinked and jumped after Drago, who had gone back to the annoying Hornet. Dan let out a wild yell as he swung at the mechanical bug, but he missed. Dan floated there with the help of Drago's wings and waited for the bug to come around again. But, instead of it coming to attack him, a holographic image of Gus and Spectra appeared. Dan and Drago glared at the images while the two Vexos smirked.

"I see that you escaped our little prison with no problem," Spectra said smugly.

"And you have Evolved," Gus stated.

"So what," Dan spat.

"What do you want," Drago asked.

"No way! That can't be who I think it is," Gus gasped.

"You guessed correctly, Gus." It was Dan's turn to smirk.

"You know what I want, Dan," Spectra said. "I want the Perfect Core Energy. And I will get it, one way or another."

"You say that now, but will never let you get your hands on it," Dan said.

"This is just like with Naga," Drago said.

"I have to agree with you there, pal," Dan said, swooping around the hologram to the Hornet. He whacked it with the bat, causing it to shatter. The holograms faded and disappeared altogether. Dan and Drago flew back to the trailer, where Shun and Runo were talking to the others. Dan dropped the bat to Barron, who caught it.

"Guys, time to go home," Dan said with a grin. They all shouted in happiness. "Goodbye, Mira," Dan called. She smiled at him and waved. Drago bowed his head, where is horn grew. Almost liquid metal like energy gathered at the tip of it, and then it shot out in front of them where a Gate appeared. Dan and Runo grinned at each other and dove into it first, swiftly followed by Shun. Julie and Alice jumped in after them, followed by Gorem and Hydranoid. Joe and Chan came next, Klaus and the rest of them jumping in with ease. Jenny and Katie jumped with Masquerade and Exedra at their heels.

"Goodbye, guys," Marucho called to Barron, Ace and Mira as he jumped into the Gate with Elfin on his shoulder.

"See you soon, Marucho," Mira called. Ace smiled as he disappeared into the Gate while Barron shouted after him.

"Good luck," he said, waving.

Dan and Runo emerged from the Gate first in the middle of the night in front of Wardington Tower. It was very dark, despite the fact that the city usually was lit with millions of lights. When they all emerged and the Gate closed, they were left in the darkness. "I don't understand," Julie said, looking around. "Isn't this place usually all lit up by all those stupid lights?"

"Yeah," Runo said. "It was lit last night when we left."

"This is to weird," Dan said.

"Ingram, Drago, can you feel it," Tigrerra asked. Drago shuddered.

"You mean I wasn't imagining it," he said, looking around and drawing closer to Dan.

"No, you weren't imagining it," Gorem said. "I feel it too."

"As do I," Exedra said.

"Huh? What do you mean," Masquerade asked, looking up at Exedra.

"Is this weird uneasy feeling what you mean," Jenny asked.

"Yes, but more," Ingram said.

"Yes," Drago said. "It feels much more than that. Dan, Runo, Shun, can you feel it?"

A shiver of unease prickled down Dan's back, and then he noticed what they meant. "It feels like we're being watched."

"Yes, that sums it up," Shun agreed, spreading his wings. He jumped into the air, only to be zapped by a purple force field. He gasped, falling down onto the ground with a cry of pain. Dan and Joe gasped, wings shooting out behind them.

"So nice of you to join us," Spectra said, walking up to the edge of the force field. Dan stiffened, as did Runo and the others. Spectra was flanked by the rest of the Vexos, as well as Prince Hydron, who was, of course, smirking. Dan and Runo stepped forward, as did Alice, Julie, Marucho and Shun. They stood in a hexagonal circle, Dan at one end, Alice at the other. Shun stood to his left and Julie to his right, while Runo stood to Alice's right and Marucho to Alice's left. Katie and Joe stood in the middle, both being Bakugan Brawlers of no particular attribute.

"Let us outta here, Spectra," Dan said, spreading his wings and swishing his tail from side to side. Runo bared her fangs and Shun just glared, letting his Ninja skills speak for themselves. Spectra laughed.

"You know the price that you have to pay for your freedom, Dan Kuso," Spectra said with an evil grin.

"Forget it," Dan snarled at him. Runo flicked her tail and hissed, her eyes becoming slits. Tigrerra growled and Ingram glared, while Drago flicked his own tail and put his hands on Dan's shoulders.

"You will never get your hands on the Perfect Core Energy. Why don't you just except it," Drago asked. Helios floated over Spectra's shoulder, staring at Drago in his new form. Dan looked up at Drago and grinned, wondering how they were going to escape the force field. Runo glanced across the circle to Shun, who also met her gaze. Dan turned and glanced at them. They each nodded and placed cards in their gauntlets. They each drew a blade, Shun's green, Dan's red and Runo's bright yellow.

The others mirrored their actions, drawing blades of their own. "On three," Dan murmured, turning to face Spectra again. "One." Runo flicked her tail in agitation. "Two." Dan and Shun stiffened, spreading their wings. Drago made his claws come out, as did Tigrerra and Ingram. "THREE!" Dan and Shun took off, heading toward the top of the field. They slashed at it as the others did the same. Dan and Shun managed to hack an opening with the help of Drago and Ingram, who held it open for them. Dan slipped out, then Shun. They found Spectra standing on a platform a few feet away from where Runo was trying to cut free.

Dan landed in front of him, blade drawn and pointing at his throat. "Still wanna finish that fight," he asked, smirking. Spectra sneered, drawing a blade of his own.

"I'm always ready for a battle," he snarled, jumping at Dan. Dan took to the air again and swooped around to Spectra's backside, kicking him down with his feet. Spectra stumbled, then whirled around and managed to slice a hole in Dan's pant leg. Dan did a flip and slashed at Spectra's head, only succeeding in slicing off a little bit of his hair. Spectra hissed and slashed at him again, but missed entirely. Dan smirked as he pulled up, only to be met with a large net. Dan gasped, finding his wings tangled in them before what the net was registered in his mind.

Dan yelled in frustration and struggled, only getting more tangled. The net slammed him down hard on the pavement, knocking the wind out of him. Drago was also tangled in it a few feet away. "Drago! Go back to Ball form," Dan shouted, trying madly to dislodge the netting. Drago obliged, becoming his little sphere. He rolled over to where Dan was struggling and became partial Human again. He used his claws to slit some of the netting, but was soon forced back by Mylene.

Dan let out a snarl as he continued to struggle, unable to stand because his wings were already twisted enough. Volt slashed the netting from Dan's wings, also tearing a little of the skin on the wings by accident. Dan gasped at the pain and got to his feet. He attempted to take off, like Drago had, but was forced down again by Spectra jumping on him. He lifted Dan's head by grabbing his hair, then held his blade to Dan's throat.

"Don't try anything," he hissed. "Stand up slowly." Dan narrowed his eyes but did as he was told. Spectra retracted the blade and grabbed Dan around the neck like he had with Runo. Dan gasped. This was not good.

"Sure, leave us hanging, why don't ya," Katie mutters, leaning back in her chair and popping her soda can open. Jenny pops the tab on her soda, too, and takes a long drink from it. She wiped her lip and finds Ace staring at her. She blinks and he looks away. Dan does a flip with his wings, then practices his landings, which he sucks at.

"Hey, you do know that Silverwing is gonna kill you for sitting in her chair, right," Komba asks, looking at Katie. She shrugs.

"I doubt it," she says. "If she gets rid of me here, then I vanish from the story altogether."

"Uh, didn't she say no drinking soda near her computer a few minutes ago," Billy asks. Jenny nods.

"Yeah, she did. Man, Silverwing's gonna kick your butt," Julio comments. Katie slowly gets up from the chair and backs toward the wall.

"There. Now she'll never know," she says, leaning against the wall and taking a drink of soda.

"And what if a certain someone were to tell her that you did sit there drinking soda in front of her laptop," Lync asks, edging toward the door. Katie's eyes flash and Dan grabs Runo, jumping back into the air.

"Lync, I swear," Katie says, putting her soda down and taking a few threatening steps in his direction. "You tell her, I will flay you alive," she hisses. Lync takes another step backward, looking scared. Then, he turns and runs right into the door. Katie pounces on him and he starts yelling to get her off. Dan lands with Runo a few feet away and collapses with laughter. Silverwing walks in and stares at Dan, who is rolling on the floor, laughing so hard it kills him.

"What's so funny," she asks and Shadow starts laughing as Katie grabs the golf club from Silverwing's hand and starts beating Lync with it.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop! I was kidding! _Kidding_! Get off me, you maniac," Lync shouts.


	4. Prophecy?

"I hope that I'm not in this one, Silverwing," Lync says. His arm is in a sling and he has a black eye from fighting with Katie. Shun grins at him.

"Oh, cheer up, Lync. Nothing bad happens to you in this story," Shun reassures. He blinks at Shun and shudders.

"I don't think that you read the whole thing, Shun," Barron says, pointing at the screen. Shun looks at it and laughs.

"That isn't even the right story! That's just another Fan-fiction that Silverwing was reading earlier," Mylene says.

"Oh, you mean the one where Lync-" Julie starts, but then Dan jumps on her and covers her mouth. She glares at him.

"I think that you should get reading before we say things that should be censored," Dan says, trying to pin down a struggling Julie. Lync and Shadow are howling with laughter and Runo pounces on them, claws out. "GET READING!"

"Dan," Runo shouted, but then Hydron barreled into her, making her slam against the concrete. "Ah," she gasped, her tail hanging limp.

"Runo," Dan shouted, elbowing Spectra in the ribs. Spectra only tightened his grip, causing Dan to struggle to take a breath.

"Are you done trying to get free yet," Spectra asked with a smirk. Dan hissed. Then, Shun appeared and managed to get Spectra to release Dan. Then, Volt grabbed shun, who poked him in the eyes. Dan spread his wings and jumped up, ascending rapidly, and then gasped. Gus was hanging onto his leg!

"Gus! Let go," Dan shouted, kicking out with the same leg that Gus was hanging onto.

"Yeah, right, Dan Kuso! Master Spectra always gets what he want! I don't intend to let you make that streak broken," Gus shouted, his feet lifting off the ground. He gasped and then Spectra grabbed onto him.

"Dan Kuso, you will give me the Perfect Core energy," he shouted. Dan continued to kick out with his leg, but then Mylene whipped him and he froze, his wings also becoming stationary. His eyes closed and he started to fall, causing Gus to slam into the concrete under Dan. They both moaned and then Gus crawled out from under him, grinning.

"Dan," Drago shouted, flying over to where Dan was lying. Shun and Ingram followed close behind, Tigrerra too caught up in helping Runo to escape Hydron. Dan blinked at Drago and closed his eyes again as Spectra pressed his foot down in Dan's wing and tail.

"The Perfect Core will be mine, Dan Kuso," Spectra said. "All that you have to do is release it to Helios and the pain will stop."

"Dan, don't listen to him," Runo shouted, still wrestling with Hydron. "Don't you dare let him- aiieee," she screamed.

"RUNO," Dan shouted, his eyes going wide. Hydron held the tazer thing to her side and then removed it, electrical charges still running up and down her body. Hydron let her down and Tigrerra instantly caught her despite the electricity pulsing through her. Dan's diamond started to glow white like the Perfect Core and Spectra gasped. Masquerade and the others stared in shock, Julie, Alice, and Marucho with their mouths open. Dan had his eyes closed tightly and his brows creased in anger, as did Shun and Drago. Runo moaned and her eyelids fluttered, then she blinked the blurriness out of her eyes.

With a jolt, she realized that her forehead gem was glowing white, like Dan's diamond. Shun's wings glowed, as did Drago's chest gem. "Burning Infinity," Dan and Drago shouted.

"Perfect Twister," Shun cried.

"Photon Axis," Runo yelled, standing up. Tigrerra put her hands on Runo's shoulders, as did Ingram with Shun. A rupture of white energy shot out of all of them, illuminating the city.

"Infinity Waver," Joe cried, and suddenly, a beautiful woman was behind Joe. Her purple eyes were smiling, and her silver hair trailed down her back. Drago's eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. The woman also had white wings like bat wings attached to her arms and a white tail. Her white claws held to Joe's shoulders as she smiled at Drago.

"Wavyrn," Drago whispered, staring at her. She looked Drago in the eye with her smiling face and lifted her hands. The shield around the others vanished, allowing them all to dash out. They all formed the hexagonal circle, Alice, Masquerade, and Exedra at the bottom, Dan, Drago and Chan at the top, Runo, Julio and Tigrerra at the bottom right hand corner, Marucho and Klaus at the bottom left hand corner, Shun, Ingram, and Komba at the top left hand corner and Julie and Billy at the top right hand corner. Katie stood in the middle while Joe and Wavyrn hovered above them.

Dan and Runo met gazes and Dan dropped down from the air, as did Joe and Wavyrn. Suddenly, a silver thread connected each of the original Battle Brawlers and wove itself around all of the others. Katie and Joe were surrounded by it in the middle, Wavyrn's hair shining in it's brilliance. Drago was blushing while Dan turned his attention to Spectra and the Vexos, who were standing in a group a few yards away from their circle.

"Perfect Crystal Shard," Dan, Runo, Shun, Drago, Julie, Exedra, Alice, Masquerade, and Marucho all shouted. Spectra gasped, a sound that was mimicked by Hydron and the rest of them. The silver light shot toward Spectra's face, knocking his mask off while he gasped. The light then swerved to the left and formed a rapidly moving circle around them, while they all stood back to back in the center of it.

"Nice going, Spectra," Hydron said. "Now you made them all use the power of the Perfect Core and their attributes. Do you remember the legend of how they defeated Naga and created New Vestroia? They all did something similar. Do you think that...?"

"I don't know, Hydron," Spectra muttered. Suddenly, a dimensional gate opened beneath their feet, sending them all back to New Vestroia. But, Spectra managed to grab the edge of it and look over at Dan. "This isn't over between us, Dan Kuso!"

"For once I agree! We'll settle this the next time we meet, creep," Dan shouted as Spectra was sucked into the port and the port closed after him. Then, the spiraling silver thread vanished, leaving the Brawlers in the center of the city with no purpose. The silver thread around them also vanished, leaving them in the dark. Dan grinned and turned to Runo, who looked stunned. Then, she turned to him and smiled. Dan laughed and the two ran at each other, Runo launching herself into a hug much like Mira had done when she realized that Dan wasn't dead from the battle at Ves Palace. Joe and the others smiled at the two of them.

The two of them laughed for a little while, then turned their attention to the glowing figure a few feet away. "Wavyrn," Drago whispered, stepping toward her. She smiled at him and took her hands off of Joe's shoulders.

"Drago... is that you," she asked, taking in his appearance. He nodded eagerly and opened his arms, allowing Wavyrn to step into them. She did and they hugged while Dan and Runo did, and then Dan yawned loudly.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm beat," he said, locking his hands behind his head. "I think it's time that we all head back to Marucho's place and catch up on some sleep." Marucho smiled and nodded, pulling out a cell phone.

"Kato, do you think that you can drop by the southern part of Wardington Tower with the big limo and pick us all up? Also, can you prepare seven rooms for all of us," he asked.

"Of course, Master Marucho," came the reply a second later. Wavyrn and Drago smiled at each other while Joe circled around in the air. Dan followed with a grin, Runo watching him wistfully. Then, wings made of pure, Perfect light appeared on her back and she followed Dan into the air, her iris's and pupils merging together. She soared up higher than Dan and floated there in front of the moon.

"Runo?" Dan asked. She slowly turned her gaze to him, but he could only see a dark, dark turquoise color where her pupil should be. "Runo!" She didn't blink, just turned back to the moon. Dan flew up to her and hovered in front of her face. "Runo! Talk to me! Runo," Dan shouted, grabbing her arms.

"Runo," Julie shouted. Drago wrenched his gaze from Wavyrn and turned his attention to Runo, who still wasn't acknowledging his presence. Drago looked at Wavyrn, who also seemed concerned, and the two took off toward Runo. Tigrerra was pacing below, finally deciding to become a Bakugan ball again and fly up to see what the problem was. The others below had realized that something was wrong, and Shun jumped up in pursuit, followed closely by Joe and Ingram.

"What's wrong," Drago asked. Wavyrn looked Runo over and placed a hand on her head, then drew it back quickly.

"She's drawing too little power from the Perfect Core," Wavyrn said. "Because you became part Bakugan, you must have a little bit of the Core's power in order to sustain yourselves. If you don't get enough, you could end up seriously sick or even dying."

"What," Dan shouted. Guilt washed over him. He couldn't believe what he had done. Now, Runo might die because of him. "How do we help her?"

"There's no way that we can," Joe said. "She's going to have to draw enough power herself in order to stay alive."

"No! There can't be nothing that we can do! We have to do something," Dan shouted. "Runo! Runo, please, speak to me! You're going to be okay, you have to be okay! Runo!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, then dove for the ground and landed, lightly, on his feet. That's when he noticed the wings again. "How can she not being getting enough power from the Perfect Core? She has wings made out of the Perfect Core energy!"

"That makes no sense! That's impossible," Drago gasped.

"Wait a minute," Tigrerra said. Suddenly, Dan's eyes went blank, like Runo's. He stood there, Runo in his arms, without any perception of the world around him.

"Dan," Drago asked. Dan didn't respond. "Tigrerra, what's happening?"

"Drago, do you remember that old legend," Tigrerra asked, becoming part human again. "The one about the time when the Cores would be fused and two humans would become part Bakugan?" Realization dawned on Drago and Wavyrn, both of them staring at each other in shock.

"Dan and Runo... are the Ones," Drago gasped.

"Say WHAT," Shun yells. Silverwing blinks at him and pulls out her golf club. "Dan and Runo... ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

"As she usually says," Dan starts, but Silverwing swings her golf club at him. He's prepared this time and jumps out of the way.

"Shut up! That's my line! You are going to have to read to find out," Silverwing shouts at him. He glares at her.

"I am part of this story. I think that I deserve to know what I am going to have to do in the next story," he counters.

"You just read the script, moron," Mira says. Shun throws something at her and she ducks.

"NO CAN THROWING NEAR MY COMPUTER," Silverwing shouts, throwing her soda can at Shun.

"Didn't you just say no can throwing?"

"Hey, my room, my rules," Silverwing counters.

"Ugh," Runo groans and Silverwing gets up and starts chucking golf balls at Shun while he runs around the room.


	5. Infiltrate

"Silverwing, just tell us already! I don't feel like reading the whole script just to get a summary," Lync whines. His eye is now a faded yellow color and his arm is only wrapped in an Ace bandage. "Please?"

"No. If I say it here, then the fans will know before they read it. So, just wait five more minutes or so and then you'll know what happens," Silverwing tells him, typing steadily on the keyboard. Runo sighs, as does Dan. The two of them are sitting in a corner a few feet away from Silverwing, watching Masquerade and Spectra argue- again.

"How many times have they gotten into an argument," Julie asks Dan. He shrugs.

"I lost count after seven," Runo says, watching Spectra shout at Masquerade about whether or not Mechanical Bakugan are better than the living ones. Mylene jumps in, yelling that Macubas is stronger than both Helios and Exedra. The two start defending their Bakugan immediately and, before they know it, are battling right in Silverwing's living room.

"I wonder how long it'll take for Silverwing to disable their Gauntlets," Komba says.

"I'll bet five minutes," Dan says. "And I'll wager thirty dollars on that bet.

"I bet thirty seconds starting now. And I'll take that bet," Runo says.

"You're on."

Thirty seconds later...

"Pay up, Dan," Runo says. Dan grumbles something about how it was all a set up and hands over the cash.

"Now, before another fight breaks out," Alice says, "Scroll down so that you can read!"

Sorry about the non-separation between the commentary here. So, now you can tell where the story starts and the commentary ends! (Thanks for notifying me, StarryDreams7)

"How long do you think it'll take for them to wake up," Julie asked, leaning over Dan's face. Marucho shrugged.

"It could take days, if the legend is right," Drago said. He placed one hand on Dan's head. Dan's eyes were closed and he was lying in a bed next to Runo's in a large room at Marucho's house(Wow, talk about trying to visualize things... I don't even think that I followed that sentence...). Drago sighed and looked over at Runo, whose head was being cradled by Tigrerra, who also sighed.

"I leave and she loses me. Then, I return and I lose her. I miss her laugh," Tigrerra said, stroking Runo's hair which had been released from the pigtails. Both kids looked as if they were sleeping really soundly, but the Bakugan and the Brawlers new better. Drago glanced around again, knowing that Dan and Runo were very vulnerable right now. If the Vexos decided that they wanted to show up and pick a fight while scoping the place out for three of the four people that held the Perfect Core, now would be an ideal time to try to kidnap Runo or Dan. Not that Drago had any intention of letting them take his brawler and Runo, but it wouldn't be too hard if they had their blades and any other weapons.

A prickle of unease shot up Drago's back and he involuntarily looked around, scanning the area for possible threats. He didn't see any, but that didn't mean that a threat wasn't concealed near the house. At that moment, Shun walked in through the door and leaned against the wall, glaring towards Runo and Dan. When he glared, it didn't necessarily mean that he was angry. That was his neutral expression, like when he was faced with difficult decisions. "Shun, are you doing okay," Drago asked. Shun nodded, closing his eyes.

"I just wanted to see how Dan and Runo are doing," he said, crossing his arms. Drago sighed and stared at Dan's peaceful face. It was hard to forget that he wasn't sleeping, that he might not wake up for days.

"I don't know. I think they are alright," Tigrerra said. "But, I cannot say for sure."

"Based on the tests that Alice and I have run," Marucho started, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Dan and Runo are stable. Their heart rate and breathing seem to be fine. But, that could change at any time, which is why I say that they should be moved to the infirmary so that we can hook them up to heart monitors and I.V.'s and anything else that will be able to keep them from becoming worse."

"But the Vexos might show up at any time also and try to search for Drago, Runo, Dan and I," Shun said, opening his eyes. "The infirmary is too visible. They don't know that Dan and Runo aren't okay, but they do know that we'll be staying here from the signals of our gauntlets. First, take their gauntlets off of them." Drago pulled Dan's limp, muscled arm out from under the blanket and took the gauntlet off of his arm while Tigrerra did the same for Runo. "Do you think that we can move them to a safer place than the infirmary? Like, move them to a room hidden in the interior of the house that we can hook all of the equipment to?"

"I think so. There is my room, of course, but that isn't very safe. However, there is a room made specifically for when a burglar comes to house well prepared with reinforcements. I think that we can move them there. Besides, all of that wort of equipment is already installed there," Marucho said. Elfin and Preyas jumped up and down on his shoulders.

"Yeah, Marucho! Good thinking," Elfin said.

"Nice one, Marucho," Preyas cried, jumping up and down. Marucho smiled and pressed a button on a remote in his hand.

"Kato, do you think that you can arrange for the equipment in the Refined Room for become functional? Please power it up so that we can hook Dan and Runo to it in a little while. Also, can you send up Billy, Julio and Masquerade?" Marucho looked expectantly at the little speaker in his hand until it crackled to life with the reply.

"Of course, Master Marucho. Also, Sir, it appears that you have some visitors," Kato said. Marucho blinked.

"Well, that's great, but would you mind asking who they are?"

"Of course, Sir." Kato paused but clearly still had his finger pressed on the button because they could all hear the reply.

"Tell him that he knows who we are," said a very sly, cunning, and familiar voice. Drago and Marucho gasped.

"Is that Mylene," Elfin asked. Julie gulped while Shun lifted his head with a "Hm?"

"Uh oh. I really hope that they didn't just hear our plans," Julie said.

"Hurry! Julie, go get Klaus and the others! Tell Chan to stop by the lobby and buy us some time. Also, tell Masquerade and Klaus to drop by there as well," Marucho said. "Komba, too. We need to buy some time so that we can move Dan and Runo! You can battle, too, if you want."

"But if we battle, won't time stop," Julie asked. Marucho nodded.

"I know that, but I have made a device to counter that effect over a small area. Keep the battle going for as long as you can and don't let them overpower you when they still have more than five hundred points, otherwise they'll take your Bakugan. Go," Marucho urged. Julie nodded and dashed out of the room. Five minutes later, Dan was hoisted onto Drago's back and Runo was held on Julio's.

"Hurry," Tigrerra urged.

"Marucho, activate you're counter-thing," Julie said. "when I say gauntlet, power strike!"

"Okay, Julie," Marucho replied.

"Okay, let's do this," Julie yelled. "Gauntlet, power strike!" Marucho pressed the button while the butterflies outside the window slowly stopped moving. Julio and Drago kept running, knowing that it was only minutes before the device wore off. They had to move quickly. "Gate card, set," they could hear Julie shout.

"I'm going first," Shadow laughed. "Bakugan, Brawl! Hades, stand!"

"Now me," Julie shouted. "Bakugan, Brawl! Ability, activate! Bakugan, stand! Grand Impact!"

"What," Shadow gasped. The sound of rock on metal filled the building, causing Marucho to stumble with a gasp.

"Hurry up! We only have ten more minutes, guys. We have to get them hooked up and the doors shut by then," Shun said, jumping around with this ninja skills.

"Not so fast, Brawler," Volt said, stepping into their path. Shun and the others gasped and skidded to a halt.

"Nice one, Volt," Lync said, stepping out from behind them. Drago whirled around and growled. "Hey, why are they being carried?"

"That's none of your business, Lync," Shun snarled. Ingram appeared behind Lync and Volt growled. Lync turned around and yelped in fright, then turned back to Drago.

"Hand them over, or we can make you hand them over," Volt said, drawing his blade. Billy took a step back and then glanced at Cycloid, who was perched on his shoulder. Then, Drago's diamond started to glow, causing Lync and Volt to shield their eyes with their arms.

"Run," Ingram shouted and Shun grabbed Runo from Julio, spreading his wings. Ingram scooped up Marucho, which wasn't hard to do considering his size.

"Drago! Fly! Julio, Billy, Masquerade, run for it," Shun called, flying with Ingram at his side.

"Don't let them escape," Volt shouted.

"Too late," Lync said, pointing. He took off after them, but they quickly lost him in the labyrinth of hallways that was Marucho's house.

"We have seven minutes," Marucho reported. Ingram was carrying him now. "Hang a left here, right here, keep going straight, hold on, let me open the door." Marucho called out directions from time to time, causing them all to do hairpin turns from time to time. After three minutes of fast flying, they reached the sanctuary. Marucho jumped out of Ingram's arms and ran the card through the slot, then punched in a six number code and pressed his hand against a sheet of glass on the wall. A red line shot down it and the door opened. Drago, Tigrerra, Shun, Ingram and Marucho all rushed in and the doors closed behind them.

"Hurry," Marucho urged. Drago and Shun hurried over to the twin beds in the room branching off the main one. There were heart monitors and I.V.'s hooked up to the walls and within three minutes, Dan and Runo were hooked up to them. "Guys, power up your gauntlets," Marucho said, placing his card in the gauntlet. Julio, Komba, Billy and Masquerade all placed cards in their gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, power strike," they all shouted. Marucho and Komba nodded at each other and turned to the others.

"We'll stay here in case they manage to get this far," Marucho said.

"Don't worry," Komba said. "Harpus and I won't let anyone get past us!"

"Neither will Preyas and Elfin," Marucho said. "Guys, go and split up so that you're at different points around the building. But don't go any farther than where Lync and Volt saw us, or they'll know that we're misleading them."

"Gotcha," Julio said. "Let's go, guys!"

"Right on," Billy replied with a grin.

"Good luck. Radio us if you need backup," Masquerade told them. Marucho nodded with a smile and then changed his expression.

"Let's do this," Komba said. "Bakugan, brawl! Harpus, stand!" The green skinned, harpy like Bakugan emerged from her ball with a grin on her face. Her fangs curved toward each other slightly and her eyes sparkled. Her wings, which were attached to her arms, ruffled a little and her clawed fingers flexed in and out of fists.

"Shun, Ingram, go see if you can make your way through the rafters," Marucho said. "Keep an eye out for the Vexos outside of the door. We were stupid enough not to put a camera outside of here and no monitors inside, because we didn't think that we would ever need them. Radio me if there's trouble."

"I'm on it," Shun said, jumping up to the ceiling. He hovered there for a moment, dislodging the screws that held the air vent in place. Then, he landed again and made his wings disappear. With a growl, he jumped up again and landed in the rafter. Ingram followed in ball form. "Hey, toss me the grate," he called and Drago flew up with it, securing it. "Thanks, Drago."

"Anytime," Drago replied, landing beside Dan again. Harpus floated over to Tigrerra, who was brushing Runo's hair for lack of things to do.

"What's it like being semi-human," she asked in her raspy voice, sitting on the floor.

"It's strange, I suppose. But, if you were to become part human, the only thing that would be different would be your talons. They would be replaced by feet like mine," Tigrerra said, wiggling her toes. Harpus stared at them and shuddered.

"I like my talons better," she decided, jumping up into the air again and floating there on her back like a swimmer with her arms spread out on either side of her. Komba grinned and leaned against the wall.

"I didn't think of this method to keep time from freezing before," Marucho muttered. "I wonder why... oh, I did think of this. If we moved too far away from the original site of the engaged battle, we would be caught in the time freeze. Right..." Then, the radio in Marucho's hand crackled to life.

"Marucho! We've got a problem," Shun announced. Marucho bit his lip and pressed the button on the walkie.

"What is it, Shun?"

"Lync found our hiding spot. He and Volt must have split up and figured out our plan. But, I guess I should have expected Lync would find out first."

"Why?"

"Because he's evil minded! And, as far as I can tell, a stupid mercenary."

"And how do you know that," Komba asked.

"I spied on the Vexos for a while before I met up with the resistance. The kids a sneaky little thief," Shun said. Marucho could hear the anger in his voice. "He's scoping out the door... are you kidding me? He slashed through the card thing. Erm, Marucho, will that door open if the controls are overridden?"

"I'm not sure. I think they might. Why? Is he trying to override the password," Marucho asked.

"Yeah. He's typing something in now... Argh! He managed to do it. And now he's breathing on the hand scanner... Drago, Tigrerra, get ready to fight. Ingram, go on down there and kick some butt cuz I won't be able to make it down there fast enough."

"Gotcha," Drago said, getting up and heading toward the door, which was sliding open.

"Harpus, ready to do some damage," Komba asked. Harpus smirked. Drago stepped out into the large room with Tigrerra at his side, and then Ingram showed up, followed by Shun. Lync took a step back, and another, until he was at the door. He started to dash out but was met with Harpus' sly, grinning face. This stalled him long enough for Marucho to drop a cage from the ceiling. Lync yelped when it descended and landed around him, but then grinned.

"Why is he smiling," Komba asked. With a jolt, Drago remembered when Julie was battling Billy before they had defeating Naga. Billy had been grinning the same way.

"He's got a trick up his sleeve," Drago muttered. Lync snickered.

"You didn't think I'd come looking for you without a backup plan, did you?" he asked, smirking. Drago growled and took a step back, ducking into the room where Dan and Runo were. Then, he gasped. Dan was being held by Volt and Runo by Hydron.

"Put them down," Drago growled. Hydron smirked while Volt glared. A commotion from the room behind Drago wasn't enough to make him turn and let these two escape. He had confidence in Shun.

"You don't think that we're going to let these two go, do you? We know all about that legend. And we're not letting you have them for your services," Hydron said. Then, their forms began to fade and look like digital images. Drago instantly recognized what was happening.

"No! You're not getting away," he shouted, leaping at them. Hydron's feet vanished, as did Volt's, and Drago was forced to watch in agony as his brawler and his brawler's girlfriend were taken away form him to a place he couldn't access. A series of gasps from the other room revealed that Lync had also disappeared, but Drago didn't notice he was too choked up.

"he got away, Drago," Tigrerra said. "But, Dan and Runo are safe. Drago?" Then, she took a look around the room and gasped. "No! Runo! Dan! What happened, Drago?"

The others shuffled in while Drago told the story. At the end, all of their faces wore expressions of shock. "They were captured," Komba clarified. Drago nodded gravely, past the point of shock. Marucho looked mad.

"They are not going to get away with this, you hear me," he shouted. "They are going to pay for taking our friends!"

"Yeah," Julie agreed, dashing through the door with everyone else on her heels. "Who did they take and for what reason?"

"We don't have time for this. Marucho, can you locate their current location," Shun asked. Marucho bit her lip, pushing his glaces up nose.

"Alice, Masquerade, can you help me to locate them," he asked. They nodded.

"Dan, Runo, you won't be there for long," Drago said. "We're coming to rescue you!"

And that's the end of Chapter Five. Now, here are some comments made by and angry Dan and Runo, as well as Shun.

"You have got to be kidding me," Runo says. "Kidnapped _again_? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Geez, calm down, Runo," Katie says. "It's all part of the plan. And, aren't you supposed to be with Hydron and the rest of the Vexos?"

"I managed to get away from them for a while. And, keep your voice _down_," she hisses.

"Hey, Silverwing! Runo got away from Hydron," Lync shouts. She turns to him and hisses, then pounces on him. Seconds later, she is chained to Hydron and Dan, who looks annoyed.

"Nice one, Runo," he mutters. She hisses at him and slashes at his face with her claws. He ducks but she still manages to clip him above the eye. Then, since she and Dan are on different sides of Hydron, he is pulled down between the two of them. He starts yelling and then yelping and whimpering until he is silent and unconscious. Silverwing walks in and blinks, then hits Runo and Dan with her golf club.

"No beating your jailer," she yells and Runo crosses her arms with a huff. Silverwing glares at her. "You're a feisty one, you know that?"

"Does it look like I care," Runo asks. Silverwing rolls her eyes and grins.

"That's why we are such good friends." Runo looks at her like she's crazy. "Don't look at me like that. Now, see if you can wake up Hydron."

"Pfft. Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen."


	6. The Legend and Wild Chase

"Seriously, Silverwing, would it kill you to tell us a little bit about the story before we have to read the script," Shun asks. Silverwing doesn't even acknowledge that he is talking. "Silverwing!"

"What?"

"I said to tell me what is going to happen!"

"Read for yourself," Silverwing snaps. Shun glares at her and turns away, jumping into an air vent since she rigged up the door with nets, swords and so on. She stares up after him with an annoyed expression on her face. "I should have seen that one coming after he told me to include that in the story," she mutters, turning back to the screen.

"Shun! Get outta here, you idiot," someone shouts from the air vent. Silverwing grabs her laptop and jumps away from the desk just in time, because right then, Shun and Chan both tumble out of the vent in a flurry of dust, metal, and Sheetrock. Shun recovers quickly but finds himself in one of Silverwing's traps.

"Aw, come on," he shouts. Shadow gives a sadistic laugh and then pounces on Shun while Katie stares on in shock.

"I think that he's done enough damage," Silverwing says. "Shadow, get off of him before I cannot work with him."

"Fine," he says, letting Shun up. Shun glares at him and breaks the ropes, jumping back up to the ceiling.

"Come back here," Silverwing yells.

"Please start reading before she finds a way to kill him or seriously injure one of us at random," Mira says, staring up at where Shun is dodging sharpened sticks.

Sorry that the intro was a little longer than usual. I owe the intro idea to a bunch of other .net writers... So thanks! So, as some would say, on with the story!

"How long are they gonna sleep for," Shadow asked, staring at Dan's face. Mylene glared at him and looked away in annoyance. Hydron was leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand and looked up at Shadow's question.

"According to the legend, it could be a few days. Or weeks," he said, placing his drink on the table. Shadow grumbled something about it not being fun, but started prodding Dan in the chest. He didn't move.

"This is so boring. Can't we extract the Core from them now and get it over with," Lync asked, tossing his new Bakugan, Aluze, up into the air and then catching it again.

"Just be patient. We have to wait for them to wake up so that we can explain to them the two choices that they have," Spectra said. He and the Vexos had made up when he battled with them right after they both retreated from New Vestroia. He had one, restoring his status as the leader of the Vexos, although now he had to share that title with Prince Hydron. It was a small price to pay, however, for ultimate power.

"You keep on talking about that legend," Mylene said. "Just what are you talking about?"

"Back before New Vestroia was saved by the Brawlers, there were six attributed worlds known as Pyrus, Ventus, Aquos, Darkus, Haos, and Sub- Terra," Spectra explained. "When Dr. Micheal created the Dimensional Transporter, it created a rift between all of those and many other worlds, opening up a portal to the Doom Dimension and the center of Vestroia where the Infinity and Silent Cores were kept. This is how those two Bakugan that had no attribute surfaced, Wavyrn and Naga.

"Now, before I end up teaching a history lesson, I shall get straight to the point."

"Thankfully," Mylene muttered. Spectra shot her a look and continued.

"Other than the Six Ancient Warriors, there were six other Bakugan that met once a century from each of the different worlds. This time, they each told of a similar dream that they had experienced. Only the Pyrus and Haos Bakugan had seen specific images. They spoke of two humans that would save three worlds, which have now been revealed as New Vestroia, Earth, and Vestal. The Haos Bakugan saw a girl with blue hair, and the Pyrus soldier saw a boy with a red outfit. See if you can string the events together."

"But what significance does that show now? They already did that, didn't they," Volt asked.

"They did it once already, but that doesn't mean that it's over once you've done it one time," Spectra said. "A few years later, the Haos and Pyrus soldiers met again, describing the girl with blue hair and the boy dressed in red. Now, they said that the girl had fangs and a tail and the boy had wings. And they had a new message. `The two of Earth shall be bestowed with fragments of the New Core, and shall also hold a power similar to those of us Bakugan. They will posses powers that shall save as well as protect, three worlds in different dimensions,' they said."

"Ah, so that's why these two are so important," said Lync.

"So, that means were stuck waiting until they wake up so that we can use them for our purposes," Shadow asked. Spectra nodded, and then turned his head toward Dan when he heard him moan.

"How long has it been since they got like this," Gus asked, handing Spectra a drink.

"I'd say three or four days. Five at the most. But, it looks like our guests are finally waking up," Spectra said, taking a sip of the drink and then setting it down on the table.

"Tigrerra... where... bright... so bright... I can't... Ah," Runo cried.

"Drago? Drago... where are you? C'mon... so hot... wha...? Runo," Dan shouted.

The two of them both sat upright at the same time, shaking and breathing hard. Dan closed his eyes with a sigh and flopped back against the pillow.

"It was only... a dream," he panted. Then, as if sensing something was wrong, he opened his eyes again and took account of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was Shadow's evil grin. Dan yelled and Runo gasped.

"Are you kidding me," she said hoarsely. She started panting and leaned against the pillow, taking deep, uneven breaths. "No... they got us _again_? Are you _serious_?"

"Geez, good morning would be nice," Hydron muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at her. She glared back and hissed in anger. He didn't flinch.

"Spectra! What's this about," Dan challenged, struggling to stand up. He was forced back by a wave of dizziness as well as Shadow pushing him. "Get your hands off of me, ya hyena!"

"Shut up, lizard breath," he countered. Runo slapped her forehead.

"Captured by the enemy and still such an idiot," she muttered with a thin hiss.

"Runo, I think that we have more issues than just my idiocy right now," Dan said with a smirk. She blinked and sighed.

"We're doomed," she grumbled, her fingers itching to close around a Bakugan ball. Finding none, she groaned and flipping over, burying her face in the pillow.

"Oh, for goodness' sake," Mylene said, dragging Runo out of the bed. She growled and slashed at her face with her claws. Mylene yelled and Runo dragged herself back to the bed, wrapping her tail around the metal headboard. Mylene glared at her while she just stared through narrowed eyes.

"What do you want," Dan asked, after throwing Shadow off. Spectra smirked and Runo glared.

"Figures you would wake up right after we just finished explaining," Volt said. Dan stared at him.

"Just what is going on here," he asked, looking from smirking face to smirking face.

"I don't really think that you need to know at the moment," Hydron said with a sneer. "Too much knowledge can be dangerous, especially in this case."

"What are you talking about," Dan asked. Lync grinned while Runo snarled at him, jumping up and leaping at him. He yells and draws his blade, making Runo do a flip and land in a crouching position. She clenched her teeth and growled while the Vexos glared at her. Dan took this opportunity to jump up and spread his wings, floating in the air. Mylene gasped and felt around for her whip, then groaned because she had left it in her room along with her gauntlet.

"Lync! Give me your Gauntlet," she ordered.

"No way," he retorted, slashing at Dan. He was about five feet away from Lync, who was yelling in frustration. He turned his attention to Runo, who bit her lip and backed up.

"Runo," Dan shouted. He swooped down and she reached up. They both grasped each others forearms and he lifted her up into the air. Gus jumped after her and grabbed her leg, but his grip slipped as her leggin slipped. She gasped and Dan pulled her up to the rafters, landing on one of the metal beams. He pulled her up and she lost her footing for a second, falling against Dan's chest. He blushed and so did she, but then they both stood up and looked down at the Vexos, who looked annoyed.

"Dan, come back here," Shadow called, glaring up at the rafters.

"Come back here and we won't hurt you," Gus shouted. Spectra grinned.

"Dan, be a man and face me," Spectra yelled. Dan was kneeling next to Runo, who was peering around his wing. He concentrated and it disappeared, as did his diamond and other Bakugan parts. Runo flicked her tail and dug her claws into a pipe. Water started spraying from it and she shrieked in shock, pulling her claws out and slipping. Dan grabbed her just in time, but not before Hydron was able to ensnare her foot in a whip like Mylene's. She gasped and dug her claws into the pipe again, refusing to let go even though water shot out again. Dan sprouted wings again and hovered by Runo's ankle, reaching for a card to place in his Gauntlet, but he found that it was missing.

"Darn it," he hissed, grabbing the whip and trying to pull it from around Run's ankle. She gasped in surprise and kicked out with it, but she ended up kicking Dan in the face, making him fall with an "Oof!" He landed on his stomach and the air whooshed out of him. It took a few breaths for him to actually breath correctly, and by that time Hydron had made Runo fall from the pipe. Spectra had his boot pressed against Dan's throat and Dan glared up at him.

"Are you ready to cooperate yet," he asked. Dan just continued to glare and Volt sighed.

"Move, Spectra," he said, pushing him out of the way. Dan instantly sat up when the boot was lifted but Volt grabbed his wrist and twisted his arms behind his back. Dan winced and bit his lip to keep from crying out when Mylene made Runo yelp in pain.

"Shut up," Lync muttered, glaring at her. She sent him daggers through her eyes and he stuck his tongue out at her. Then, Volt pushed Dan down against the wall so that he was facing Spectra and the others, then Mylene sat Runo down in the same position. They were side by side, also sharing similar expressions.

"Okay, obviously we can't trust them loose. Although, I really don't see what kind of damage they can do, since even if they did get out, they would just end up dead anyway," Mylene crossing her arms. Dan and Runo glanced at each other, confused.

"You'll die because your friends from the resistance caused us to flee," Hydron spat, glowering at Dan. "I don't see how that would be bad, Mylene."

"You don't get it, do you," Gus asked, glaring at Hydron. "These two hold more power than they should. And if we use it, it will be the equivalent to the Perfect Core!"

"Say what," Dan broke in, eyes wide. Mylene gave a little "Tsk" and rolled her eyes. Volt sighed and walked over to the door, leaning on the wall.

"Smooth. Nice one, Spectra. Your little lap dog let the secret loose," Shadow laughed, tongue out. Gus glowered at him as he howled in laughter. Runo glanced worriedly at Dan. _This guy is sadistic! What the heck is wrong with these people_, Runo thought, watching him chortle. Dan continued to glare and felt the power of flame course through him. He remembered how he brawled wit the Pyrus attribute and thought about the ropes that bound him. He then got an idea and nudged Runo, who looked at him with an odd glimmer in her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, wiggling his fingers, and then made a flame spring to life in his hand. Runo's shock registered on her face but she quickly masked it, fearing that the Vexos would notice.

"Runo, turn so that I can touch your ropes," Dan whispered. Hydron and the others didn't notice. They were too busy glaring at Gus. She twisted her body so that she was facing the corner and away from him and he grabbed the ropes. Concentrating, he made the power of fire travel through them, incinerating them in seconds. She flinched when heat touched her skin, but was wise enough to keep her hands behind her so that it looked like she still had tied wrists.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we," Hydron said, turning back to them. "Since the secrets out, no thanks to you, Gus." He sent Gus a pointed look and he glared at him. "You two happen to hold something that we want, and that doesn't just apply to the Perfect Core energy."

"Oh yeah? What else could that be, our dignity," Dan asked sarcastically. Hydron smirked.

"I don't think that the knowledge of it would hurt them, Prince," Mylene said slowly, sounding like the viper she could be. "After all, the place we're moving them to won't allow them to use their powers."

"I suppose that is correct, Mylene," Hydron said, twisting a lock of hair in his fingers. "But just to be on the safe side, we should move them first." Runo and Dan stiffened. Dan flexed his fingers and felt another flame spring to life, burning his binds to ashes. Runo glanced at him and grinned, forgetting about the Vexos for just one second. But that was all that they needed.

"What's she smiling about," Shadow asked. They all turned their attention to Runo, whose grin vanished instantly. She glared at Shadow, who didn't seem to notice. Then, she also felt the power of her element course through her, as well as the Perfect Core. She stood up, eyes closed, and Dan followed suit. They both opened their eyes and grinned. Runo's mark glowed, allowed the Perfect Core wings to sprout. Dan's wings unfurled and they both took off again, smiling.

"Don't let them get away," Hydron shouted. Spectra's glare was lost behind the mask, but his mouth told the story.

"Perfect Stardust," they both cried, dissolving into the wall.

"What," Hydron yelped. "What just happened!" He looked around at the Vexos, who had their mouths open wide. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" Mylene glared at him and Lync growled.

"Runo, follow me," Dan said. Runo nodded and flew after him. This feeling was exciting! Her atoms had sort of dissolved, giving her and Dan the ability to be intangible. They fazed through walls and anything else. They were only clouds of dust, it seemed. They moved so fast!

Runo sped up so that she was at Dan's side and grabbed his hand. He blinked at looked over at her. She was smiling. "You got us outta there," she whispered to him. He smiled at her.

"Hey, We had to get outta there. We have to protect the Perfect Core and New Vestroia. Hey, do you know the reason why Drago came in the first place?"

"Why?"

"He said that he had to defeat Naga to protect Vestroia. He came seeking to find Naga, but instead ended up needing help to make it around on Earth. We were Chosen for a reason," Dan said.

"Really? Is that why you saved me then?" Runo looked away as she said that because she was blushing.

"Nah. You're my best friend, Runo," Dan said with a smile that Runo managed to catch at the last second. She smiled at him, too, and their concentration faltered. They slammed into the next wall so hard that they each saw stars. They slid to the ground with identical moans.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in," someone said. Dan rubbed his head as he sat up and opened his eyes. He blinked the stars out of his eyes and looked toward the voice to find that several purple masked guards had surrounded them. Runo sat up, rubbing her cheek and blinking back tears. Dan made a move to stand, but the guards all pointed their staffs at them, and Dan slowly lowered himself back to his knees.

"So, the two Bakugan Masters. Or, Bakugan Master and Mistress," the same person said. Dan and Runo followed the sound of the voice to find a kinda fat man dressed in the same style cape as Mylene. He was flanked by the rest of the Vexos, Spectra and Gus standing a little to the side. The guards parted to reveal them more fully.

"I'm no mistress," Runo snapped, baring her fangs. The man didn't seem fazed. Dan glared at him and stood, Runo also standing at his side.

"Who are you," Dan asked, a staff of flame coming to his mind. He held out his arm and then it grew from a small sphere of flame in his hand. Runo and the others gasped and then, a golden baton made of light sparked to life in Runo's mind. She threw her arm up above her and the baton appeared, tipped with the symbol of Haos, like Dan's staff had the Pyrus emblem on top of it.

The two weapons solidified into platinum and the two kids glanced at each other in surprise. The man and the Vexos all looked on in surprise and it was the man that got over it the fastest. He smirked.

"I am King Zenoheld of Vestal. Although, thanks to your little friends, I was forced to flee in the night. I hope that you are prepared," he said, yanking his cape off of him. Runo and Dan exchanged glances and raised their weapons at him while the Vexos bared their Gauntlets.

"We're always ready," Dan and Runo said with identical smirks.

And the end of Chapter Six. That was a pretty fun chapter to write, sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of homework... stupid book project. I see no point in it.

Runo and Dan are standing back to back in the center of a circle made of the Vexos. Runo glares at Silverwing. "Remind me if there is a reason why we have to be captured or in some state similar to that of which we are in in the story when we are not reading the script," Runo says, pointing her baton at Hydron.

"Huh? Oh, that's for my- and the readers- amusement," Silverwing says, typing rapidly at the keyboard.

"And for whose amusement am I chained to the ceiling for," Shun asks, struggling against the metal chains that attach him to the air duct. Ace laughs at him from below and Shun spits at him. It hits Ace in the head and he makes a disgusted sound. Then, he curses at Shun, who laughs. Ace swears at him with words that I will not mention here because they should be censored.

"Hey, play nice, will you," Julie asks, roller-blading in with a tray. Silverwing stands up and walks over her.

"Good! My hotdog," Dan shouts, flying out of the circle and snatching it off the tray. Julie shrieks and the tray falls. Alice dives and grabs it at the last second, saving the glasses of water and plates of french fries.

"Nice save, Alice," Chan says, taking the tray from her so that she can stand. She smiles as Klaus helps her up. Then, Jenny comes over and slaps Alice on the cheek. She blinks at Jenny, who glares at her.

"Hey, he's mine," Jenny shouts.

"Yeah, I think she figured that out on her own," Billy says, taking off his cap. Shadow starts shouting at Dan, who is sitting on a ceiling beam, chowing down on his hotdog. Joe surveys the room with a sigh.

"Is there a reason why this place is always in chaos?"


	7. Battle and Rescue

"Seriously, why are you always picking on me," Shun asks, finally managing to break the chains and land on the ground. He jumps up and flies to the air vent, pulling on it and folding his wings while he climbs inside. Then, he yells. "Aw, COME ON!"

"He got into the trap, didn't he," Dan sighs.

"Shut up, Dan! What does it sound like," Shun shouts. Dan winces.

"Hang on, I'll be there in a second," Dan shouts at him.

"No, moron! She's got even more traps up here." He pauses. "Ah! ****!"

"You're lucky I censored that," Silverwing shouts, throwing a sharpened stick at the air vent. Dan quickly intercepts it.

"What is wrong with you," he shouts at her.

"I think that we'd all like to know the answer to that," Hydron says.

"I'm sad to say this, but for once I agree," says Lync.

"Scroll down before she decides to kill Dan or one of us at random. Wow, I say that a lot," says Mira.

Please enjoy chapter 6... or whatever chapter I'm on right now. I lost track and I'm feeling to lazy to go back and look. After all, it is, like, ten o'clock at night. *Yawn* read on!

"Are we going to fight or what," Dan asked. Runo growled low in her throat while Zenoheld smirked. The two of them held up their weapons, Runo's glowing with the power of Haos while Dan's surged with the flames of Pyrus.

"You don't seriously think that you can fight all of us even with your Bakugan? They aren't here right now, and you don't even have Gauntlets," said Lync. Memory came flooding back from the first time Dan encountered the Vexos. "Should be easy, they don't have Gauntlets," Lync had said. Dan glared at him, then smirked and Jumped into the air.

"Why don't we take this outside," Zenoheld said, and then their body's faded like when they were being teleported and they all found themselves on the roof. Dan wasn't fazed, unlike Runo, who seemed rather surprised. But, she shook it off and jumped up into the air, Dan grabbing her wrists and flinging her high into the air. She did a flip with a laugh and then floated there, wings of light shooting out from her baton and shoes. The wings grew right under the Haos emblem and she held it with both hands, using it as a balance stick

Dan and the others blinked, but then Zenoheld shouted, "Gauntlet..." and the others chimed in.

"Power strike!"

Dan held his staff tightly in his hand while Runo smacked her hand with her baton, standing in the air like she would on a hill, with her toes pointed downward to keep balance.

"Let me take care of this, Father," Hydron said with a sly smile. He stepped forward.

"Very well, Hydron. I am curious to see what you ave got," Zenoheld said.

"Alright then. Gate card, set," Hydron shouted, tossing a card into the arena. Dan and Runo could see the outline of it as it grew beneath them. "Bakugan, brawl! Trioid, stand!" A large, human-like mechanical Bakugan emerged from the ball and grew to be even taller than the height at which the two kids were floating. Runo and Dan's hair blew in the wind that the Bakugan stared, but the two didn't move.

"Let's see what you're made of, Kiddies," Hydron said. "Ability, activate! Nuerosame, Blade!"

"Oh, dang," Dan shouted, swerving to the left. Runo jumped up out of the way as the mechanical Bakugan swung his blade around.

"Haos flash move," Runo cried, lifting the baton. The emblem on top glowed and she vanished, then reappeared behind Trioid. He turned, wielding his blade, but by the time he had turned completely around, Runo was high above him.

"Sparkling trinity," Runo shouted, slamming the baton down on Trioid's head. A crash sounded and the baton's glow increased. Dan had to shield his eyes, as did all of those below him. Runo didn't even squint, and then Trioid swirled back into his ball, landing at Hydron's feet. Runo's baton stopped glowing and she straightened up, panting and glaring down at the stunned Vexos.

"Alright Runo," Dan exclaimed, flying over to her. Then, they both cocked their heads downward at them, whose Gauntlets all declared in unison, "Prince Hydron, Life force zero." Runo grinned and slapped Dan's hand, which was poised in a high five.

"You won this round, but you won't win any more," Gus shouted. "Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Sub-Terra Vulcan!"

The heavily armored Bakugan rose from its ball with a groan. "Gus, let's go this," Spectra said. "Bakugan, brawl! Helios, stand!" The cyborg Bakugan rose from it's ball, glaring right at Dan.

"You will give me the Perfect Core energy. And when I get it, Drago is going down," he growled.

"What planet are you living on," Runo asked, swinging her baton at him. A hook of light shot toward him startlingly quickly, but Spectra was faster.

"Ability, activate! Precipice shield," he shouted, throwing up his arm. The crescent of light vanished and Runo whimpered as she was weakened.

"Runo," Dan shouted, soaring over toward her, but Vulcan bared his way.

"The ability Precipice Shield nullifies the opponents ability and also transfers 200 points from their power level. I wasn't sure how you two would react to it, but now I know," Spectra said with a evil grin on his face.

"Move, you- you... Just move," Dan cried. "Flame inducer!" Flames erupted from the tip of the staff and hit Vulcan in the chest. He gasped, as did Gus.

"Gate card," he shouted. "open! Transducer!" Dan screamed in pain and Runo yelled his name.

"Dan," she yelled. "Haos Flash move!" She was at his side in a second and grabbed his hand as he started to fall.

"Thanks, Runo," he panted, then yelled in pain again.

"Dawn Breaker," Runo yelled, lifting her baton. It glowed and the Gate Card shattered. The Vexos all growled and Helios looked a little surprised. Vulcan's expression was hard to read.

"Dawn breaker is a Haos only ability that nullifies the opponents Gate Card. It also drops their power level by six hundred," Runo said, letting go of Dan as he flew up into the air again, feeling very energized. "It also raises our energy significantly."

"Since we aren't Bakugan, we can't raise our power level or reduce it. We don't have a power level, I don't think," Dan said, soaring through the air with a grin. "But, we can increase our energy!"

"Okay, I admit that was impressive, brawler," Spectra said. "But it's not good enough to save your hides! Ability activate! Dragon Pounce!"

"Oh, dang," Dan shouted, doing a flip backwards and pointing his staff at Helios. "Dragon shield!" The shield wove itself around him, blocking his attack. But, then the shield began to crack.

"Ability, activate! Burning tornado," someone yelled. Runo gasped, as did Dan and the rest of them. They all turned to see Chan riding on Drago's back, along with Fortress trailing her.

"Chan," Runo shouted in happiness.

"Drago," Dan yelled, and then the shield buckled, sending Dan flying backward. He yelled in surprise and then Drago had his hand closed around Dan's jacket. Dan smiled and jumped up. Chan tossed him his Gauntlet and he caught it.

"Dan," Julie shouted from Gorem's shoulder.

"Dan," Mira yelled.

"Mira? Ace, Baron! What are you guys doing here," Dan cried, taking flight.

"We got Alice's message and decided to pitch in," Mira replied, Wilda landing beside Drago.

"No way! Hey, how about we get down to the business of destroying these idiots," Runo asked with a smirk.

"With pleasure, Runo," Tigrerra said, jumping down from Hydranoid and landing beside her. Julio tossed her her Gauntlet and she strapped it on instantly.

"Gauntlet, power strike," she and Dan shouted.

"Let's get this party started- for real," Dan said. Within ten minutes, all of the Vexos had their life gauges reduced to zero, even Zenoheld, although he took most of that ten minutes.

"Can we go home now," Dan asked. "It is not fun when you have to run from some freaks that never seem to learn that they are idiots."

"Hey, watch your mouth, Lizard Breath," Shadow retorted.

Then, a purple cord wound itself around Runo's waist. She shrieked as she was yanked backward.

"Runo," they all cried. She pulled against the rope, spun around, and yanked on it, but she only slowed it. She landed ungracefully near Shadow, who was pulling it.

"Of course. Captured by the sadistic creep," she muttered.

"Hey, watch it," he said again.

"You watch it! You just called Dan Lizard Breath, so I can't call you a sadistic freak show," Runo shouted at him. "Velocity Fang!" Golden blades shot out of Runo's wrists and she slashed at the rope around her waist. Shadow toppled backward with a yell and Runo jumped up again, ony to be yanked down again by a cord around her ankle.

"Every time," she muttered, slashing at Hydron, who was holding the rope. Mylene came onto her from behind and she whirled, making her jump backward at the very last second. Spectra jumped at her form the side, making her to a back spring away. Volt grabbed her from there and she struggled in vain. "Dan, do me a favor here," she shouted, wincing as Volt twisted her arms behind her back.

Shun and Dan both swooped down, Tigrerra dashed over from the side, and Ingram and Drago dove down after Dan and Shun.

"Let her go," Dan shouted, but then Lync picked up Runo's baton and pointed it at Dan. Dan stopped cold and pulled up, causing Shun, Ingram, and Drago to slam into him, which made them all hit the ground hard. Dan slithered out from beneath the pile and pointed his staff at Lync.

"Put. It. Down," he said slowly. Lync laughed and then someone tazed him in the back. He yelled and sank to his knees, and then someone attached handcuffs to his wrists. He looked up to see Mylene smirking at him and Hydron behind him, holding the tazer. Dan glared at him and stood up as Spectra jerked his arm.

"Just why are you fighting so hard for us," Dan asked. Spectra grinned.

"I thought that we explained that before," he said. Dan glared at him and then glanced at Runo, who looked apprehensive.

"Drago, get out of here," Dan suddenly shouted. Drago gasped and then took off with Ingram at his heels, dragging Shun. A net was flung right where they had been standing before. Dan sighed with relief, and then looked up at him.

"Let them go, Vexos," someone said. Dan and the others looked up as Joe swooped down, holding a sword. Wavyrn was at his heels, holding an identical sword. Mira drew a blade and dashed toward them, followed by Shun and Barron, then Ace and Katie. Chan flipped over and hit Volt a few times until he released Runo, who held up her arm. The baton flew toward her and she caught it, then pointed it at Lync, who shrieked and dashed away. Dan elbowed Spectra in the ribs but he didn't seem fazed, and then the rest of the Vexos gathered around him, keeping the brawlers from making it through.

Runo stepped forward and pointed her baton at them. She held out her other hand, Dan's staff appearing there. "I'll make you a deal," she said, holding up the two weapons. She crossed them and pointed them at Gus. "You let Dan go, and nothing bad will happen to Gus here." The rest of them held up their weapons to show that they backed her up. Then, Drago swooped down from behind the Vexos and grabbed Dan. Dan yelled in triumph and spread his wings, soaring on his own now. Runo grinned and jumped up, meeting him up there. Drago opened a dimensional gate before the Vexos could grab anyone else and the brawlers all raced for it, hurrying through. Dan and Drago were the last to go through, making sure that the gate closed right behind them.

Dan grinned as soon as they emerged from the gate and tried to give Drago a hug, but the handcuffs prevented that. Drago grinned and placed his hands on the cuffs. They fell away after about three seconds. Dan hugged him tightly and then hugged Runo, who hugged him back. Shun grinned, as did Mira and the others.

"Thanks, guys. For everything," Dan announced. "Hey, get this. Apparently, Runo and I are part of a prophecy."

"Hey, they didn't tell us anything," Runo broke in.

"Ah, but now that I'm part Bakugan, I can sense things," Dan said. "We're part of a prophecy that a Pyrus and Haos Bakugan both told about us. We have to save New Vestroia, Vestal, and Earth."

"But how," Runo asked.

"We'll figure that out," Dan said.

"Hey, you guys won't be alone," Jenny cried. "We'll help, too!"

"Count me in, guys," Barron said.

"Me too," Katie chimed in.

"Yeah, let's go kick some Vexos butt," Billy shouted.

"Yeah, ditto," Julie agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Dan said softly. Then, he turned to Runo. "Runo, I have something to ask you," he said nervously. He was blushing, as was Runo.

"Um, can it wait until we're not in front of a bunch of other people," Runo whispered. Dan shook his head.

"I have to tell you now. Runo, will you please... go out with me? Like, go steady? As in, not getting into an argument every seven seconds?"

Runo stared at him, tears in her eyes. Then, they spilled over and she smiled. "Yes! Yes, Dan, I will! Wait- why seven seconds?"

"Oh, don't ask questions. Thank you, Runo," Dan shouted. Then, he kissed her and everyone gasped. They savored the moment, and when they finally broke apart, they were panting.

"Okay, starting now, we're going to come up with a way to determine the enemy and how to shut it down! We're gonna fight the Vexos," Dan shouted.

"Yeah," everyone echoed.

Okay. End of chapter 7... I think... wait, I said 6 before... ah, who cares! Obviously, you know what chapter it is.

"You have got to be kidding me," Shun says. "And for the last time, stop setting traps around here, you sadistic, homicidal maniac!"

"She's not homicidal," everyone shouts. Silverwing laughs.

"I must admit, I really like the weapons," Runo says, examining her baton. "This is really cool."

"Good. Glad you like it, Runo," Silverwing says. She types quickly, then hits the backspace button. "Dan, what did you think?"

"I like it too. So, who's gonna end up in pain this time?"

"I think it's gonna be Gus. The others haven't gotten revenge on him yet," Silverwing says. Gus groans and draws a blade. Mylene runs at him, then Shadow, while Volt comes up from behind and thwacks him on the head. Lync joins in and pounces on him, pinning him down while Silverwing disables their Gauntlets. Then, Mylene and Shadow toss theirs across the room and start punching Gus.

He starts shouting to Spectra, who drags Shadow off of Gus, but Mylene snarls and flies at Spectra, who drops Shadow and starts running around, then skids to a halt and draws a blade.

Silverwing disables the Gauntlet and he growls. Then, Dan and Runo land, back to back, in between Spectra and Mylene, who charges at them. "Valkyrie Barrier," Runo shouts, lifting the baton above her head. The barrier extends around them and Spectra.

"Thanks, Runo," Silverwing calls.

"No problems," Runo growls. "You owe me twenty bucks, Silverwing!"

"I don't have any money on me!"

"Then Spectra's gonna get mauled! See you," she says. Dan laughs and jumps up, his hand in Runo's. The barrier vanishes and Mylene pounces on Spectra.

"Gee, thanks guys," he shouts, then starts screaming at Mylene to get off while Shadow howls in laughter.


End file.
